User blog:DancePowderer/After the Mayhem
Gatz: Ladies and gentlemen, we are now halfway done with the second round one on one match-ups. Jesus Burgess and Bartolomeo's rounds against Machvise and Lao G were quite interesting, but not unexpected. I can assure you though, that this next match will be full of surprises. Lucy, the underdog from out of nowhere will be fighting our favorite high-powered young upstart, the blond bull with the speed of a gazelle, Dellinger! And for those of you who are new to the stands, the restrictions upheld in the earlier rounds no longer apply. Just about anything goes! But the rules of elimination still apply. Lucy enters the stadium, Dellinger is nowhere to be seen. Lucy: So where is this guy? I wanna fight some more! Gatz (quietly): Uh-huh, yes. Oh, I see. Oh really? I will, thank you. (Normally) Ladies and gentlemen, I have just been informed by our gracious host, Lord Diamante, that Dellinger had to step out to attend to a personal matter. He will not be Lucy's opponent. Crowd: Boooooooo! Gatz: But fear not! Lord Diamante, in his ever gracious wisdom, has given us a replacement that is sure to be everything you were expecting from Dellinger, but probably a whole lot more! Please, join me in welcoming to the arena stage, making his colosseum debut, the holder of the spade seat, the master of reverberative mayhem, Pala! Crowd: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Pala: I'M REALLY STOKED TO BE HERE! Lucy: You're kinda loud.... Gatz: Let the battle begin! Pala: SEPULCRASH! He jumps up in the air and brings his fist down on the ground where Luffy was just standing. The impact makes a large shockwave and an odd sound. Lucy: That was weird. This guy's fast, even with that armor on... Pala: BRASS TOLLER! He brings a metal fist down on Luffy's head. It connects. Gatz: My word, folks, Pala has literally beaten Lucy's head into the ground! He looks like an ostrich with his stuck in the floor. Lucy (thinking): Crap, this isn't good. I never was good at sensing my opponent if I'm not standing up. The only way out of this is to blow my cover. Oh well, most people already know thanks to Bellamy, so here goes. Pala: TIME TO END THIS! Luffy: Gomu Gomu no.... Pala: BELLED OVER! Lucy: Break Dance! Luffy stretches his legs to the perimeter of the arena floor and swings them in a sweeping manner. It hits Pala in the back, knocking him over. Luffy at the same time uses the momentum from the attack to pull himself out. Gatz: What was that? Lucy's legs just extended to the edges of the arena? Could the rumors be true? Could he really be Straw Hat Luffy? Luffy: Ah crap, lost my helmet and disguise in that hole. Oh well, the attack was a dead giveaway anyhow. Pala: I SEE I'M NOT DEALING WITH JUST ANY GLADIATOR. HE'S A FAMOUS PIRATE AS WELL! Luffy: Dude, the two guys before me were also famous pirates.... Pala: TIME TO LET OUT THE BIG GUNS, LITERALLY! Pala removes his armor, revealing he has a hand cannon strapped to each arm (like Absalom). Luffy: Really? Just speed and cannons? I thought my opponent for this round would be cooler. Maybe I should have waited for that bank robber guy to come back from whatever he was doing.... Pala: DID YOU NOT SEE ME BELL YOU OVER? I HAVE THE POWER OF THE BELL BELL FRUIT! I CAN TURN ANY PART OF MY BODY INTO A BRASS BELL! AND SINCE MY CANNONS ARE BRASS AS WELL, THAT HELPS TOO! Luffy: Cool! Pala: TELL ME, IS THIS COOL? HEMINGWEIGHT! He turns his arm into a bell and tries to bring it down on Luffy. He easily dodges, but the sound emitted from the impact throws him off a bit. Luffy: There's something weird about your power. It makes my head hurt... This is boring. Gomu Gomu no Hardened Gatling! He throws a barrage of punches, Pala effortlessly blocking with his own haki and brass body. Pala: YOU AMUSE ME! BUT ENOUGH OF THIS! BURNING KNELLFIRE! The cannons emit a stream of fire like a flamethrower. Pala seems pretty pleased with himself, unaware that Luffy is behind him. '' Luffy: I guess that's cool. I mean I sorta did something like it this one time. ''Pala turns around just in time to receive a Gomu Gomu no Stamp to the face. Pala: TIME TO SHOW YOU MY TRUE POWER! His arms and cannons seem to have merged together, the result being two cannons with wider bores. Pala: TASTE MY CANNON BELLS! True to form, cannon balls start shooting out from his arms. Luffy quickly runs to the other side of the stadium to avoid them. Luffy: Gomu Gomu no Thank you Fire! He deflects a cannon ball Pala: YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY! Several Palas surround Luffy, like when a Pokemon in the anime uses Double Team. Half of them are ringing bells in tandem, the others appear to be glowing. Pala: THIS NEXT ATTACK HOLDS A LOT OF SENTIMENTAL VALUE FOR ME. I WAS BORN AND RAISED ON A WINTER ISLAND. MY FAVORITE TIME OF YEAR WAS THE SOLSTICE. EVERYTHING WAS SO FESTIVE! I GAINED THIS ABILITY EARLY IN LIFE, SO I ALWAYS HAD A PART IN THE CHORAL PERFORMANCES. OH HOW I LOVED THE TRADITIONAL SONGS WE SANG! I WANT TO SHARE WITH YOU MY MOST FAVORITE SONG FROM THAT TIME: PERIL OF THE BELLS: BELLFRIER! The ringing from the bells is throwing Luffy off. He can barely dodge the fire blasts, and is getting singed in the process. Luffy: Gomu Gomu no Radar Sweep! Once again, he swings his leg around the perimeter of the arena, hitting Pala once more. Luffy: Man that was annoying! Pala: OH, I GET IT! YOU'RE BORED ALREADY! KIDS THESE DAYS HAVE NO RESPECT FOR TRUE ART. FINE THEN! I WAS SAVING THIS FOR A SPECIAL OCCASION, BUT I GUESS YOU'LL HAVE TO DO! He brings his arms together, forming a super-cannon. Pala: GUSTAPH CANNON, BELLISSIMO! A bright, fiery-electric wave shoots out of the cannon, enveloping Luffy. Gatz: It's so bright! I can't even see! It looks like Straw Hat took the full brunt of that assault though. The light fades and the smoke clears. Luffy is standing next to a bewildered Pala. Pala: HOW? NO ONE HAS EVER LIVED THROUGH THAT ATTACK! Luffy: Rubber body, duh. All I had to do was stand the heat, which was easy. Pala: WELL, JUST WAIT UNTIL YOU SEE WHAT I HAVE PLANNED FOR YOU NEXT! IF YOU THOUGHT THAT WAS BAD.... Luffy: How long are you going to keep this up? Pala: UNTIL I RUN OUT OF BELL PUNS! I'LL ADMIT I HAD TO USE MOST OF THE ATTACKS IN MY ARSENAL. MOST OF MY VICTIMS ARE DEAD BY NOW. Luffy: I'm ending this. Gomu Gomu no Gigant Bullet! He punches Pala square in the stomach and sends him flying into the wall. Ding ding. Gatz: What an upset! Straw Hat Luffy in the end vanquishes the almighty Pala the Din with just a single enormous punch! Luffy is the winner! Luffy (smiling): I guess that bell, tolled for me! Category:Blog posts